


"Yes, Senpai."

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Brat, Bratty Reader, F/M, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, High School, Homework, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, MX, Newton High Shool, Orgasm, Punishment, Sempai, Senpai, Sex, Teacher Yoo Kihyun, Teacher-Student Relationship, There are no minors in this, They are all of age, bad girl, cum, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	"Yes, Senpai."

A cherry blossom danced in the air above your head, swaying this way and that to the rhythm of the wind that curled around it. It was an odd little waltz, the harsh wind forcing the delicate little pink thing to bend to its will. You almost felt sorry for the tiny bloom. It had no idea what was in store for it when it wound up throttled into the ground or worse; crumpled in the mud of a rain puddle. Perhaps you spent too much time contemplating the plight of the cherry blossom—but really, wasn’t it a metaphor for your life in general? High school girl, senior, eighteen years old and stuck in a class you couldn’t skip or else you’d end up not graduating. Horrible. You thought maybe you’d had an existential break as you watched the cherry blossom end up in the ratty nest of hair atop a younger student’s head. He swatted it away when his friends laughed at him for it taking up residence on his crown and you felt immediately sad—but then again, maybe you were just sleep deprived.

When the bell rang, it snapped you out of your stupor and your eyes rolled back to the task at hand: entering Newton High and heading to class. You saw the place as a sort of sanitarium, taking normal kids and molding them into positive role models—disgusting, right? Your mother had forced you to come here, rattling off something about statistics and how the teachers were the best in the country. Honestly, you thought it was probably all high-horse bullshit. Everyone wants to say that their kid went to a private school, right? How about the most prestigious one in the country? How about the one with the highest test scores on record? You were sure all parents everywhere were wetting their pants even considering the reality of that. Newton High. Best and brightest. Shit, you were too tired for any of this.

Passing under the obnoxiously neon banner hanging over the entryway that read “SHINE FOREVER”, a nod to the school’s mission and your alma mater, you sighed and found yourself even more annoyed. Yawning into the back of your hand as you breached the immaculate halls, you had wished you’d gotten more than three hours sleep the night before—maybe if you didn’t need to pass that damn class; or maybe if Yoo Senpai didn’t assign so much fucking homework. Luckily, he was so hot, and you could spend your time focused on the way his hair framed his face or how certain shadows on his pants made you more than hot under the skirt of your uniform. If it weren’t for that, you were sure you’d claws your eyes out with how much his work ethic made you want to vomit.

It didn’t take long to get to the classroom and after slipping through the door and to your desk, you tried to relax a bit, taking out your notebook and slinging your bag over your chair. Settling, you sat and crossed your legs under the desk, bracing your elbow on the desk-top, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. The students around you bustled, talking about what, and who, they did over the weekend. Real mature stuff. You tuned it all out and let your mind wander, dozing off when you had finally quietened the world around you.

Startled awake by the abrupt closing of the classroom door, you flinched bodily and straightened your entire spine, hands bracing on the desk as you tried your best to get your bearings straight. You hated falling asleep in class, mostly because you had a tiny heart attack every time a noise was loud enough to wake you. How dare the commencement of class interrupt your nap. Lifting a hand, you gently wiped at one of your eyes and yawned, your vision going a bit blurry—and when it cleared, it would focus on Yoo Senpai. Prince Kihyun. History teacher and sole sponsor of the archery club.

Yoo Senpai took his place at the front of the classroom, a vision in white with stark black hair and wire rimmed glasses that sat just right on the bridge of his nose. He smiled handsomely to the class and you felt that expression in your gut. Clearing your throat, you sat up straight and watched him, the man moving through the classroom effortlessly to set up his things for lecture—it was almost as if he were floating. Something about him was like the soft light of vintage photographs, the foreign whisper of romance novels, or maybe even the drumming of rain on the roof of a car as it rocked in tandem with the moans of youth. Dammit, it wasn’t five minutes into this and you were already wet. This was going to be a long class period.

“Be quiet.” Yoo Senpai said as he raised one of his hands, the children in the room falling silent, “I need you all in your seats.” He dropped his hand to the roll book before giving the class a full once over, noting a few absences. Closing the book, he turned to the chalkboard, writing a few things down upon it. With his body eclipsing the notes as he wrote, you found yourself lost in the way that his body moved as his hand brought the chalk across the board, the motion repetitive enough to make your lids even heavier. This was starting to more than annoy you. Why couldn’t you just stay awake and get through this?

The lecture began and you heard not one word of it. You weren’t paying attention and you couldn’t have repeated one thing that Senpai had said since he started; not even if you were asked to. A few times you even had to adjust yourself in your seat so that you didn’t outright start snoring in the middle of him speaking. This was bad, and you were slowly growing more and more irritable as time passed—and that clock must have been broken, because it took eons to reach even the middle of class. You were sure the end would never come.

Rubbing at your temples slowly, you prayed that the last bit of class went by quickly. You were sure you wouldn’t be able to stand much more. The other students in the class seemed restless, and Yoo Senpai sensed that, raising a hand to quiet them. The children went silent as they always did at his gestures and Yoo Senpai would smile, “How about we go ahead and assign homework, hm?” His voice was so soft and sweet, you were sure it made your teeth hurt.

The face you made was nothing short of rude as homework had been the exact reason you were falling asleep in class in the first place. He assigned too much and too often for your tastes; and you were just delirious enough to let your opinion be known. Shaking your head, you would make eye contact with him and purse your lips, “No.” You said aloud, your tone flat and expression blank.

“Excuse me?” He inquired, raising a brow.

“I said no. I don’t want you to assign homework.”

“I believe you’ve forgotten yourself, miss. I am the teacher. I will assign homework if I see fit to do so.”

“I don’t feel like doing it. I don’t understand why we have to learn this. We aren’t ever going to use it.”

Yoo Senpai wrinkled his brows and stared at you for quite some time. His shoulders lifted and his muscles tensed. For a moment, you were truly afraid that he was about to let you have it. The rest of the class was eerily silent and the seconds that passed between you seemed like a lifetime. “Stay after class.” was all that he said, his eyes leaving you as he straightened and addressed the class, “See the rest of you tomorrow. We will continue lecture then.”

The students of your class scattered, whispering among themselves as they collectively left, leaving only you and Kihyun, alone. He would walk slowly to the door and close it, pulling down the small blind that covered the window; the only way for anyone to see in from the hall. You stood and patted down your uniform, glancing to him as if he were an impending storm on the horizon. You’d never seen him so much as agitated and part of you was curious as to how he was going to address your outburst—another part of you was terrified.

“Young lady…” Yoo Senpai said slowly, clasping hands behind his back before he turned to face you, looking you directly in the face, his eyes stern and jaw clenched, “Do you think you can talk to a teacher this way?” He asked as he stepped closer, “Surely you know that you are to respect those that impart knowledge to you.” Straightening the beige of his vest beneath his white blazer, he would take another step toward you, closing the gap a bit, nothing behind him but the chalk board and nothing before him but you.

“I’m tired.” You said simply, “Tired of homework, tired of being awake in general and tired of this school.” Shrugging your shoulders, you pushed your hair back nonchalantly and looked at him, your attitude and body language nothing short of bratty, your head tipping to one side in a teasing manner, “What? You gonna spank me?” You clicked your tongue, wiggling mockingly while keeping his gaze.

Wringing his hands behind his back, unseen to you, Kihyun would nod, “Ah…discipline. Isn’t that what every girl like you wants?” He whispered before reaching forward, gently straightening the corner of your collar, fingers sliding back to your hairline, “A brat…in need of correcting.” He made a soft noise that caught atop his tongue and he smiled sweeter than he had before—though it quickly faded as his hand wound in your hair and he growled, expression melting into dominance. Twisting, he forced you around him and against the chalkboard face first, your cheek pressed to the cold of it, the dust tickling your nose.

Grunting, you tried to push away, although the thought of him having you like this did make your knees weak, but you had to make your point, right? Straining your eyes to look into your periphery at him, you arched your hips and pressed palms to the chalkboard, your eyes fluttering closed, “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing, girl?” He asked as he shoved his free hand up your skirt, pushing the fabric up over the curve of your backside, nimble fingers working your panties down before going to his own pants. His belt was quickly worked open with a jingle of metal, the shifting of fabric the only indication that he had made fast work of his pants, “I’m going to teach you a lesson. Show you that you can’t be bratty to me…not unless you want to be punished like the bad girl you are.”

You could smell him, the scent thick around you. Your legs spread willingly, though you found yourself too shocked in that moment to make words. You dripped for him, your heat beckoning him into it, to which he gave in, a quick slide finding him hilted and groaning, “Fuck.”

The thickness of him made you moan against the board, but he quietened you with a quick ‘shh’, his hand only gripping your hair harder to keep you pressed against the board. His hips started a quick rhythm, knowing you only had about ten minutes between the classes, and kids would be coming to that door in no time. Hooking his hips upward and into the wet, tight expanse of your inner muscles, Yoo Senpai would growl into your ear, his hips rolling harshly, fucking you right into the board. Your nails scratched, making deafening nauseating sounds, but you couldn’t help it.

It felt so fucking good and your muscles fluttered around him, your eyes rolling back into your head, “A-ahh…Nnnn…” You tried to keep yourself quiet, but it was so hard with him pummeling your sensitive depths like this. Yoo Senpai ran his free hand up against one of your hips and held it still so that he could thrust even deeper, the combined sounds of your skin slapping enough to drive you crazy.

You couldn’t believe this was happening—and you certainly couldn’t believe that you were about to cum. Bringing up a hand quickly, you would clasp it around your mouth and moan loudly into it, your legs shaking as they began to weaken from the intensity of the pleasure that was building in your gut. Pushing back against him to feel all you could, you found yourself trembling and whimpering into the creases of your palm, your muscles beginning to clamp down until you came undone fully.

Crying out into your hand, your eyes shut tight, you orgasmed around his thick cock, muscles convulsing, milking and tightening. Your youth, and the strength of your core, made it easy to help him along to his own orgasm. Gasping, he would thrust slower, but even harder, his nose scrunched and lips snarled as he chased his pleasure.

Eyes closing, he would move his hips a handful more times before groaning and pulling out, his hands leaving you to find the handkerchief in his pocket, bringing it down to his girth, stroking fast until he came undone onto the soft fabric with a low, pleased sound. His hips jolted and his face contorted in pleasure as he felt the ropes leave him. It was a hefty amount and he stared at it a moment before tossing it in the trash with a deep breath.

He looked you over, enjoying seeing you disheveled after having been so forward and bratty. Leaning back on his desk, he waved a hand, “…fix your uniform and then come here.” He would say slowly, watching as your hands moved to smooth down your skirt and situate your hair before slowly pulling your panties back up. Bashfully you looked at him, your bratty attitude gone and the slight look of shame in your eyes for how you had acted. With your fluids soaking the fabric of your panties, knowing that he was the reason for it, you almost smiled.

Coming over to him, you would stand close and he would reach out a hand to you, taking yours only to pull you into him. Hugging his arms around you, he would cuddle you close and pat your head, kissing at your temple, “…Keep this to yourself, Y/N.” He whispered and rubbed your back, “…you should really sleep more.”

It was only two minutes later that a student would try and open the door, Yoo Senpai immediately standing and gently pushing you from him. He would lead you over, offering your bag to you as he saw you out. The students pushed past you and into Yoo Senpai’s classroom, but he only looked at you, “Perhaps next time you’ll watch your tongue, miss.” He said as he tipped his head, “…Go. Be a good little cherry blossom now that I have plucked the weed from you.” He spoke so quietly you were sure no one had heard. Your eyes widened as you looked back at him and nodded, blushing as you forced yourself into the swell of students in the hallway. You were definitely going to be late to your next class.


End file.
